


诸神黄昏/Twilight of the Gods

by LanZiZhan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fictional Religion & Theology
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: 又名《贵族童话故事》原作：《大贵族》配对：莱杰罗中心预警：Original CharacterA fable of the day that Raizel was born.
Kudos: 2





	诸神黄昏/Twilight of the Gods

诸神黄昏  
又名《贵族童话故事》  
原作：《大贵族》  
配对：莱杰罗中心  
预警：Original Character

════════════════════════  
笔者言  
母鼠三个月性成熟，怀孕三周即分娩，一胎最多可达15只幼鼠。  
小型犬八个月性成熟，怀孕两个月生产，一胎三到五只。  
人类十四年性成熟，怀孕十月，一胎一个孩子，偶有双胞胎。  
高级哺乳动物，往往耗费母体更长的哺育时间，需要更血腥与痛苦的生育代价，以孕育出更加优良的后代。这是物种繁衍的最终目的，万物共存，生生不息。  
当生命已能不老不死，如何能培育出比初代更优秀的子嗣？又换一句话说，为了给新神的诞生让道，旧神需要付出怎样的代价？  
════════════════════════  
月升  
从前，混沌初开，清浊始分，大陆的尽头生活着孤独的生灵。  
夏娃对亚当说：“我们应当有一个孩子。”  
亚当看着天边的云霞，没有回答。  
那日，金色的夕阳抵达了午夜。

春天的花儿在枝头绽放，嫩芽顶破泥土，在风中轻摇。  
夏娃对亚当说：“我们应当有一个孩子。”  
亚当回答：“可是，我们没有安静的洞穴。”  
鸟儿为他们衔来芬芳的苹果花。花朵被摆放成箭头的形状指使他们走向富饶的丛林，那里，有着最温暖湿润的洞穴，蜂蜜凝结在岩石墙壁上，果实自树根堆满山坡。

夏日的阳光普照大地，绿叶覆盖了他们的家园，投下一片阴凉。  
夏娃对亚当说：“我们应当有一个孩子。”  
亚当回答：“可是，我们没有新鲜的水源。”  
阵雨降临了山麓，山峰上的冰雪融化，汇入淙淙流水，流淌到他们脚下。

深秋的树叶旋转着落下，铺成松软踏实的叶毯子。  
夏娃对亚当说：“我们应当有一个孩子。”  
亚当回答：“可是，我们没有足够的食物。”  
果实从树冠上落了下来，松鼠找出土地上掉落的松子，小猴将找到的玉米棒堆到山洞里。

寒冬的飞雪飘洒在大地上，河水冻结，万物静默，鸟儿不再来了。  
夏娃对亚当说：“我们应当有一个孩子。”  
亚当张开双臂拥抱了她。

星繁  
夏娃的肚子大了起来，一百年过去，他们一直幸福地生活在这里。  
狼人经过了他们的丛林，见他们孤零零地生活在这里，起了歹意。一只狼人向他们歌唱：“吼吼，吼吼，阳光照在屋檐下，妈妈啊妈妈不说话；雨点打在心窝里，宝宝啊宝宝甜蜜蜜！”  
亚当用自己的鲜血喝退了他，拉着夏娃逃离到了中土的荒漠。  
沙漠里艳阳高照，寸土不生，人族守着唯一的一条地下河，坚守在那里。见到自己的领地被闯入，他们举起动物骨头做的武器投向他们。巫师向上天发誓要诅咒二人，他唱道：“嗷嗷，嗷嗷，不老不死的神灵啊，你正走向死亡！”  
夏娃用精神的力量控制了他，叫他呼唤不了空中的雷电。亚当将北方的河流引到这里，淹没了干涸的土地。  
二人一路走到大陆的南岸，见到了呼啸的海浪，与高耸的岩石峭壁，明亮的星星如水晶般闪烁，夏娃说：“我们的孩子将诞生在这里。”  
他们在这里建立起了自己的王国。

日落  
黄昏时刻，日夜未分。太阳走到了地平线就不肯落下，日光眷恋地照耀着大地，温暖着三族。狼人退回了森林，那是他们的部落；人类回到了陆地，他们已将荒野开拓；血族隐藏在海洋，他们在暗夜中扬名。  
被夏娃与亚当庇护着的族人鱼跃而出。  
领主来到城堡，为新神的诞生献上鲜血。  
家主前来觐见，为他们送上充满敬意的礼物。  
第一个家主献上新鲜的蜂蜜与乳酪。  
第二个家主献上甜蜜的葡萄与美酒。  
第三个家主献上喷香的面包与茶叶。  
第四个家主献上雨后的松枝。  
第五个家主献上带着晨露的玫瑰。  
第六个家主献上彩虹织成的绸缎。  
第七个家主献上洁白的砂草纸，与黑夜研磨出的最浓的墨汁。  
第八个家主献上木料，以打造最坚实的桌子与椅子。  
第九个家主献上精心锻造的宝剑，它有着无穷的力量，无坚不摧。  
第十个家主献上一片森林，这片应许之地里有着最纯净的果实。  
第十一个家主献上华丽的礼服，从婴孩到成人的尺寸都有。  
第十二个家主献上第二套礼服，他没有想到会有其他家主同时想到这个。  
第十三个家主一无所有，于是亲吻了夏娃脚下的土地，献上了一颗心。  
夏娃的产痛持续了三天三夜，天边的晚霞也陪伴了她三天三夜。在最后一缕余晖消失的时刻，婴孩的哭声响起了。他们一出生就睁开了双眼，沉静地望着母亲的脸庞。夏娃怀抱着两个孩子，告诉亚当：“这将是我们一族最强大的存在。”  
亚当非常高兴，但也十分苦恼：“这是两个一模一样的孩子，将来他们必会争斗。”  
夏娃于是怀抱着初生子，叫他吸允自己的乳汁，告诉他：“你要保护好你的弟弟。”  
夏娃抱过第二个孩子，第二个孩子吸允的是鲜血，她告诉他：“你要保护好这片土地。”  
飞鸟赶在天黑前来探望，它们衔来了湿漉漉的荆棘枝，戴在其中一个孩子的头上。天空中顿时霞光绽放，一边绚烂，一边昏暗。一面在上演盛大的登基盛典，一面在演奏庄严的世纪哀乐。  
孩子们拥抱着夏娃，感受着母亲身体的冰凉。  
夕阳下沉，黄昏已至，周天运转不曾停滞，至暗时刻即将到来，星光与月光一同涌入了洛凯道尼阿。但在明天，明天呵，太阳将照常升起。  
好了，亲爱的血族小朋友，今天的故事就讲到这。

完


End file.
